hero nor demon, just me
by Wandering outlaw
Summary: A Wolf from another world is throw into the medieval world of camelot. With madmen with a lust for power lurking around every corner, sometimes even the darkest souls are the brightest.
1. arrival

Note: This uses Christianity for plot reasons, nothing more.

Two years. A lot can happen in two years. Ever since the defeat of the false king, sonic the hedgehog has been granted the title of king and now ruled Britain with a gentle hand, listening to all who was commended of a crime and merciful to the weak. But needless to say, he had made some enemies, the most prominent being the iron-fisted ruler: the illustrious magnificent benevolent king, Ivo "eggking" robotnik. Any one with a brain could tell that "Eggking" made the first few words up, and for some reason, hated sonic the hedgehog with a passion.

For some reason know only to sonic himself, simply laughed at his attempts to take over the throne, as evidenced when sonic said, "Trust me, that eggman can't do anything right." His knights quickly asked why he said "Eggman," instead of "Eggking." Sonic simply shrugged it off with a wave of his hand.

Speaking of that bloated buffoon, wonder what he's doing right now….

"Snively you idiot!" A very familiar voice insulted, followed by load clanging sound

I take it back.

"I'm sorry uncle, but these are careful proceedings, if I don't do it right the first time then will may have the devil himself!" Snively defended himself, picking up a scatted cross and resetting it on the table.

"Your sure this will grant us a holy warrior capable of defeating that wrenched hedgehog?" the eggking asked, still very skeptical about the whole plan.

"Yes, that and more. He will be like any other, nobler then the sun, yet just as fierce as a storm." Snively explained. Drawing a large star shaped icon across the floor.

"Good good." Eggking said with some satisfaction.

"Now then." Snively said, setting the necessary items into place. Let's begin: _oh holy lord, I pray to thee, send a warrior unlike the mortals of this earth, skills unseen by this world. Send a warrior with a soul purer then-_

"Excuse me sirs, what color do you wish the chambers to be during your "Moments?" A servant asked, interrupting the ceremony.

"Black, darker then the darkest night." Eggking said, not minding the annoyed look on his nephew's face.

"AS I WAS SAYING: _oh holy lord, I pray to thee, send a warrior unlike the mortals of this earth, skills unseen by this world. Send a warrior with a soul darker then the darkest night. Send us the bringer of storm." _Snively repeated, but quickly realized his mistake. He looked at his uncle with a look of sheer terror. Eggking was too busy staring at the large bolts of electricity arching around the room to pay any attention to his nephew.

Amidst the confusion the two "Eggs" were producing, a small dark wolf-like figure appeared spread out across the "Star." At a first glance, one would mistake its armor for skin, for it was very demon like. the crismon helmet only covered it's face and the back part of the visor was Gawain shaped, using only two eye sockets covered by black. the middle part had a small wall like shape with the middle drawing forward by two CMs. The chest-plate and shoulders resembled classic knight style but on the right shoulder was a small knife. the thigh plates were strapped to the legs and went down to the greaves in overlapping style. the greave's knee plate was shaped upwards in the form of a spike, the lower part was shaped like modern day combat boots but instead of leather, lightweight steel took its place. the gauntlets were like a dragon's claw. Each of the armor's color was a shade of black. But perhaps the strangest thing about it however, wasn't its looks, but the gun strapped to its side.

But the two buffoons were just staring dumbly at it to pay any attention to its armament's.

"That's not very holy is it?" Ivo asked Snively nodded dumbly in agreement. "Lets throw it outside before it wakes up." Ivo picked it up by its hands while Snively grabbed its ankles and dragged it over to a conveniently placed window.

"On three. Ready?" Eggking/eggman said,

"One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!" and with that, they threw out the abomination out the window.

The unknown demon fell ungracefully down towards the ground at high speeds. Which each passing second its speed increased to an abnormal rate, however instead of dying when it reached the ground it hit a pile of hay. After 3 still moments, its head popped out of the hay and yelled out: "_I'M ALLIVVVEEE!" _Whoever this was, His joyous yell completely betrayed his armor scheme.

In Camelot….

"You hear that?" Sir Lancelot asked his fellow knights.

"Yes, It sounds like when the blacksmith made sonic those…what were they called?" Gawain asked.

"They were called "chilidogs" I believe" Percival confirmed.

"Dogs of chili. What a wasteful invention." Gawain said with some distaste in his voice.

"AHEM!" came a voice from Gawain; he turned around to see sonic with a very crossed look on his face.

"Oh hello there my liege. Do you require anything?" Gawain asked with some nervousness in his voice.

"Did you just say that chilidogs were a wasteful Invention? Sonic said coldly.

"No see I, umm Lancelot care to help a fellow knight?"

No reply came.

"Lancelot?" Gawain turned around to see that Lancelot and Percival had wisely decided to get the hell out of dodge and can now be see rocketing across the open plains.

"Aw crap." Gawain muttered before sonic gave him a very stern lecture about chilidogs and their supposed "awesomeness."

Poor poor Gawain.


	2. setting off

The one in black shuffled out of the hay. "Okay, better make sure I don't have amnesia. Name: Dracanuis ayless gender: male. species: wolf weight: 72 pounds height: 5,6…" the now identified wolf trailed off. Looking down to see he was three feet of height "OH WHAT THE HELL? I was already short enough but come on! Sad face." Dracanuis took a deep breath, then started again, "Okay, primary color: onyx black. secondary color: none." He looked down at his muzzle to see it was a dark steel color. "On second thought: secondary color: Steel." Dracanuis checked all he gear, shrugging his shoulders when he noticed he was wearing armor. Not too worried about that I guess.

"Okay…now to find out where I am and how I got here. And why am I talking to myself?" Dracanuis said/asked to nobody in particular

"Excuse me sir, but I'm afraid this is restricted area, you must leave." A chameleon said, appearing behind Dracanuis.

Dracanuis looked at him for three seconds.

And threw him to the ground.

The wolf pulled out his gun to stop the guard from getting any ideas. "This is a double action 357. Magnum revolver. This has enough stopping power to penetrate iron doors and body armor. It's the most powerful handgun in the world, so I gotta ask, do you feel lucky, punk?" Dracanuis asked in a threatening tone.

The guard did understand half of what Dracanuis said_ 357? Revolver? Handgun? _The guard shook of these thoughts, he may not know what a gun is, but he did know that what Dracanuis was holding could easily kill him, so he played along. "Yes." the guard said confidently. Dracanuis proved him wrong by shooting the guard's left thigh plate off.

"Wanna run that by me again?" Dracanuis asked with grim sarcasm.

The guard did not understand what had just happened. One second his thigh plate was there, the next, the weapon unleashed a large _balm _and his thigh plate was gone.

"You know what my weapon can do, so I'm gonna ask one thing, and if I don't like my answer, you get shot. Understand?" Dracanuis put the revolver in the chameleon's eye.

The guard nodded dumbly.

"Good. Now then, where. Am. I?" Dracanuis pushed the revolver further.

"Southern Britain."

"Good, now where and what the capital of this land's name?"

"Capital? What's a capital?"

Dracanuis gave an exasperated sigh. "The most important city here."

"Oh!" NOW the guard understood. "You must mean Camelot. Its 300 miles north of here."

"Camelot huh?" Dracanuis asked to himself, and then holstered his gun. "You're free to go. And that's mostly because your buddies are coming this way." He jerked his head over to the crocodile and bee coming their way.

As soon as the guard noticed them, Dracanuis slipped away.

back at Camelot

Percival took several deep breaths, exhausted after their long run away from the now enraged king. "That…was… a close… one." She said to her comrade Lancelot.

No reply.

"Lancelot?" Percival asked, and then poked her friend in the stomach, causing him to release a breath, which he had apparently been holding.

"Lancelot?" She asked yet again, as soon as she said that however, Lancelot fainted from hyperventilation. Percival raised a non-visible brow then smirked," See you at the Christmas ball." And with that, took off south to her castle.


	3. the fight begins

It's been two weeks since Dracanuis left the Eggking's castle and was now traveling the countryside, there's just one small factor….

"I HATE THE COLD!" Dracanuis complained as a pile of snow dropped down from an overburdened branch fell on him.

_MOTHER #$!$#$#! $#%%!$##$&***%%#%*^$%!#!#$!!!!!!_

Oh my.

"ARGG!"

XXXXXX

"Are there none who can out-drink, or out-last this gargantuan of a foe?" A monkey called out to the crowd of a tavern, who were calling out "Nay."

"Ha! No one can!" A grizzly bear taunted, then noticed a snow soaked onyx color wolf enter the bar. "You there, Pipsqueak! Think you can out-last me?"

The wolf paid him no attention, He had just walked though a snow filled forest and had no time for such trivial matters. "You got a room?" Dracanuis asked the falcon barkeeper.

"Yeah, you got 35 gold?" The barkeeper responded bitterly

Dracanuis pressed his armored gloves against his sides. "Uh, no."

The falcon pointed him to the door. "Then get out."

"Well what if I…" Dracanuis trailed off.

"Tell you what kid, beat that guy in a drinking contest, and I'll let you sleep here." The falcon told him." He's been a real hazard ever since he got here."

"Why's that?" Dracanuis asked, and then noticed the bear break a table in half with a misguided swing of his mace. "Oh. Yeah I'll take care of him."

"You a knight kid?" the barkeeper asked, eyeing his armor.

"No." was Dracanuis's flat reply.

The bear was having a grand time, drinking his heart (and probably liver) out. "HA! There are none who can beat me!"

Amidst the cheering, Dracanuis called out, "Well there's me!" As soon as those lines were spoken, the crowd died down to everyone looking at him in silent amazement.

Quick to regain his big mouth, the bear taunted again, "HA, you honestly think you can beat me?"

"Yes." Dracanuis said plainly.

"You have sprit little one, Lets see if you can back those words up." The bear waved his hand for two barrels of mead. "Introductions first: I am grizzbad the strong, knight of the stone and you?"

"Dracanuis Aylsess. I am not a knight."

Grizzbad was shocked by this statement, "But you wear the armor of one. You must a knight of the Darkness."

"Nope."

"Knight of the abyss?"

"Un-uh."

"Black?"

"Negative."

"I give up."

"Good for you, can we start?" Dracanuis was now getting a migraine from Grizzbad's questions.

"I suppose…" grizzbad said.

"Well then, we have Dracanuis aylsess in chair one, and grizzbad the strong in chair two, Lets the contest begin in three, two, one!" the monkey chanted.

Cup 1.

Grizzbad slugged down the cup in seconds.

Dracanuis gulped it down in the same amount of time.

Cup 2.

Same deal.

Cup 3.

Grizzbad was slowing down

Dracanuis fell asleep. But still drank somehow.

Cup 4.

Grizzbad threw up, but still continued drinking

Dracanuis handed his cup to some random watcher. He defended himself by saying "Hey you said the cup had to been drank, never said by who."

Cup 5.

Grizzbad fell over.

Dracanuis fell over from the leg on his chair breaking.

Game over.

"Dracanuis wins!" the monkey called out the now roaring crowd. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Yeah." Dracanuis said, "Where's the bathroom? Or Outhouse, whatever you call it."

"Ha ha, isn't he great? Anyway on to the next round." The monkey pushed Dracanuis out the way.

Dracanuis stumbled over to the barkeeper, "Now what about that room?"

"In the barn." The barkeeper jerked his thumb behind him.

XXXX

"You have got to be kidding me." Dracanuis said as he wandered though the forest looking for the barn. Along the road the wolf began to feel drowsy and dumb.

_Uh-oh, talk about delayed reaction!_

Dracanuis thought as he began to roll down the hill he just occupied.

XXXXX

Percival gave a low sigh of weariness as she slipped on her nightgown, Two days from now was the day she set off back to Camelot for the Christmas Ball. And she had promised to come, although she knew it was a bad idea, seeing how many there would not accept her presence as a knight. Although If she doesn't go, there's no telling what sonic would do. And that mainly involved loads of begging and being dragged around a lot. She dropped Lavietein onto her nightstand and slipped into her bed.

That's when the window broke.

Percival gave a low sigh; She was not going to get any sleep tonight.

The lavender cat turned over on her side to see an armored onyx black wolf standing wobbly over pieces of broken glass.

"Who are you?" She demanded

"(Hic) Death…(Hic)" The wolf responded

"An assassin then?" Percival asked in disbelief, she couldn't believe that an assassin would get _drunk _before attempting an assassination.

"(Hic.) What ever you say pretty lady. (Hic)" Was her answer.

Percival gripped her sword and stood off the bed. "Well then, prepare yourself for battle."

"(Hic.) Bring the noise." The assassin hiccuped one more time.

Percival noted that the assassin had a strange weapon and a small knife, While she did not know what the strange weapon was, Percival did know that the knife would be more useful for stabbing silently, rather then a straight up fight. But for some reason, He did not use it, and whenever she takes a swing, the assassin would always clumsily dodge out of the way. Quickly Percival came up with an idea. She did a horizontal feint that caused the assassin to back away, using her sideways momentum she brought her left fist up to bear.

The assassin sprawled across the floor was her reward.

"That was easier then I expected." Percival said to herself, She stepped carefully over the broken glass shards over to the unconscious body of the assassin; she pushed the assassin over onto his back and aimed her sword right over his head. "Goodbye, rest in peace." And with that, thrust her sword down.

Much to her chagrin, the assassin moved his head at the last instant and now had a much more serious face.

"Lady, you are gonna pay."


	4. imprisonment

Disclaimer: Sega owns character related products. I own Dracanuis

Dracanuis had no idea as to what was going on. One second he was on a hill, the next he was about to get his head skewered by some cat lady. If he didn't able to regain focus from all that adrenalin pumping, Dracanuis was sure he'd be dead. Taking out his revolver he aimed it right at the cat's head. She must've know better then to stand still because at the moment the gun went off, the cat let of her sword and jumped backwards.

Dracanuis used this time of a temporary break to set himself off the ground by grabbing the handle of the rapier that was stuck in the ground. Intending to use it as he got up, the sword was encased in white-hot flame as soon as Dracanuis grabbed the handle.

"What the?!" Dracanuis asked in alarm, barely managing to take his hand off before the flames could reach him.

"That is one of the sacred swords; Lavietein. The sword only allows the pure of heart wield it. Clearly you are not." Percival observed.

Dracanuis scoffed, he didn't need some magic sword to kill this chick." Whoop-de-freaking-do." And with that, fired another shot.

The cat graceful dodged the shot while sending out a small fireball to disorient her opponent. This tactic worked as the wolf rolled out of the way while firing a shot from an apparently sensitive trigger. She toke this time to retrieve a ceremonial sword from ordainment on the wall

Dracanuis cursed as the bullet went awry, and no doubt alerting the rest of this place. He couldn't risk using any more ammo, so he pulled out his knife in his left hand while simultaneously holstering his gun with his right. Dracanuis raised his head in a "Come on" manner.

What happened next was a blur of motions; one second they were standing on opposite sides of the room, the next sounds of metal clashing upon metal could be heard. Dracanuis with his knife against Percival with her ceremonial sword. Short against long. Dog against cat. One fights for honor, the other fights for himself.

Percival cursed as the wolf jumped out of the way of her sword strike. She felt her left foot go up against warm steel.

Wait a second, _warm?_

The lavender cat turned around to see her sword Lavietein was still dug into the floorboards next to her. Apparently, the battle had the two combatants switch sides during the conflict. She allowed herself a small smile while picking up her favorite weapon. The wolf was undaunted by the fact he was now at a great disadvantage, he simply switched his knife to a reserve grip position and jumped in the air intend going for a flying stab. At the last instant, the female knight put her swords in an X formation, efficiently stopping the blade and shattering it. Percival half pivoted as the wolf rolled across the floor.

Dracanuis looked at the now broken weapon in hands with some sadness, then threw it away and getting into a hand-to-hand combat stance.

"Your kidding." Percival said in disbelief, She now hand two weapons and he still wanted to fight? That's just suicidal.

"Only a fool trusts their life to a weapon." Was Dracanuis's calm response.

As if on cue, several armed guards burst into the room. The sudden entrance distracted Percival long enough for Dracanuis to make flying leap towards the window.

"Axel tornado!" Dracanuis heard Percival say, and then felt a large force of heat and a body slamming him into the wall.

Dracanuis managed to utter a weak, "No" before slipping into the realm of unconscious while sliding down the wall

XXXX

"Malady, what should we do with the assassin?" A guard asked, kicking the unconscious body in the ribs. Causing it to curl up from a reflex.

"Throw him in the dungeons." Percival ordered. "We'll question him after the ball."

"You wish to take him with you? My lady that's-" The guard was cut off as the cold glare he was receiving.

"I am filly aware of the risks, but don't forget. Camelot has much more guards then out little village here." Percival explained.

"I understand. My lady." The guard bowed, and then ordered the others to pick up the body. "Strip him of what makes him dangerous."

"Sir!" the guards saluted, and carried the body out of the lady's quarters.

XXXX

Dracanuis senses slowly returned to him as he felt the cold stone floor of a classic medieval dungeon welcome him from his slumber. Not only was his side hurting from the kick he received, he had a massive hangover.

_Gods damn delayed reaction symptoms!_

"Hello?" Dracanuis called out. "Anyone here?"

"Who's there?" a Female voice called back, "Come to the back of the cell."

Dracanuis noted that each cell had iron bars on the back two corners of each cell, for what purpose he had yet to decipher. As soon as Dracanuis got a good look at the voice, He saw it was an ivory bat that was very beautiful. Dracanuis would've been drooling if he knew better of it.

"And just who are you?"

"Sigune the bat. You?" the bat answered

"Dracanuis aylsess."

"Charmed."

"Whatever, So what are you in for?"

"Theft. You?"

"Attempted murder."

Sigune started at him in shock.

"Hey I said, attempted. Never said I did." Dracanuis defended himself. "Besides, That cat lady threw the first punch."

"Cat lady? You must mean Percival."

"That's her name? She famous or something?"

"She's a knight of the round table."

"And that's?"

"You never heard of them?"

"Umm…No."

"Have you been living under a rock all your life?" Sigune asked with some distaste.

Dracanuis rolled his eyes, "So Who are they?"

"They are king sonic's knights, each one more noble then the last." Sigune explained,

"Riiggghhttt." Dracanuis rolled out the word laced with heavy sarcasm.

"Don't act so smug. You're, wait… You tired to kill Percival?" Sigune remembered.

"Err…yes?"

"Wow, you're lucky to be alive."

"How so?"

"She's the knight of the grail, Her skill with the rapier is unmatched."

"My skill with a GUN is unmatched."

"What's a gun?"

"Um… I tell you later."

"Sigune? Who are you talking to?" a gruff voice asked coming from the opposite side of the room.

"Just the newest inmate Bercilak." Sigune called over Dracanuis's shoulder to an older red bear.

"Designation?" Bercilak asked in a monotone voice

"What?" Sigune asked.

"He wants to know my name." Dracanuis explained, "Dracanuis Ayless."

"Affirmative."

"So…what do we do now?" Dracanuis asked.

"We wait." Sigune said.

"For what?" Dracanuis asked.

"Tomorrow is the day we leave for castle town. Camelot." Bercilak explained.

"What do you mean?" Dracanuis questioned.

"Sir Percival takes her prisoners as her servants during the Christmas Ball. Or at least the ones who deserve it." Bercilak explained.

"Better get some sleep then." Dracanuis responded, he took a spot on the floor and closed his eyes.


End file.
